Livanjsko Polje
Livanjsko Polje '''is the largest ''karstic polje / field'' in Bosnia and Herzegovina and indeed in the world. Although a typical example of karst plateau circled by tall peaks and mountain ranges, however, characterize by many unique natural phenomena. Geography The field has an area of 45,868 hectare 458.7 km², and an average width of 6 km. It is located at an average height of 720 m above sea level. The field is located in the southwest of Bosnia and Herzegovina, and lies between the karstic mountains of Dinara and Kamešnica on the south, Tušnica mountain on the east, Cincar and Golija mountain on the north and Šator and Staretina mountain on the west. Buško Blato ''(Buško lake)'' lies to the southeast, and Ždralovac to the northwest. Ždralovac is a narrow corridor by which the Livno field is connected to the Grahovsko field, between the slopes of mountains Dinara, Kamešnica and Šator. '''Climate In the Neolithic age, the field was underwater. On the field itself there remains several lakes, of which Buško Blato has the largest accumulation in the region and one of the largest in Europe. Brežinsko jezero is another lake of note which lies on the northwest part of the field. When the Orlovac Hydroelectric power-plant was built in the 1960's, it altered the climate of the entire Livno region. Long, cold winter months with large snowfalls with the characteristic bura wind, were replaced by rainy winters and long, warm summers. Hydrology and hydrography Across the Livanjsko field flow several rivers, which belong to the Adriatic watershed. The most important of these are the Sturba, the Bistrica, the Brina, the Plovuča, the Jaruga and the Ričina which are all rich in trout and crab. An artificial lake, Buško Blato, was dammed in the polje in 1970s for electric power generation. Additional projects are in planning which could seriously compromise the delicate hydrological balance of the Dinaric karst, which is criss-crossed by underground rivers. Springs, streams and lakes Across the Livanjsko field flow several rivers, which belong to the Adriatic watershed. The most important of these are the Sturba, the Bistrica, the Brina, the Plovuča, the Jaruga and the Ričina which are rich in trout and crab. Towns and villages The largest city on the field is Livno itself, from which the field received its name. The city of Livno has approximately 12,000 inhabitants. It is located on the northeastern part of the field, beneath mount Bašajkovac. The largest villages on the field are Guber, Grborezi, Podhum, Prolog, Čuklić, Zabrišće, Bila, Čelebić, Lusnić, Strupnić, Kovačić, Vrbica and Bojmunte. Culture and history 'Old Livno' Old Livno Fortress (also '''Bistrica Town'), the historic site ... '''Organic agriculture and cuisine' The field is home to continental vegetable culture such as potatoes and cabbage. Livestock, especially raising cattle and sheep, as well as the production of milk and two famous brend of delicacy cheese, simply known as Livanjski cheese and Cincar cheese, employs a good deal of the inhabitants of the field. See also * Livno * Buško Blato ('Buško lake') * Grahovsko field * Popovo field * Dinara * Šator * Kamešnica * Livanjski cheese * Cincar cheese * Bosnian cuisine References External links * REC Transboundary Cooperation Through the Management of Shared Natural Resources * INWEB Internationally Shared Surface Water Bodies in the Balkan Region * Ramsar Convention on Wetlands * Bosnia and Herzegovina Commission for Preservation of National Monuments * Wine route Herzegovina * Hutovo Blato Nature Park * Hutovo Blato Nature Park — Network of Adriatic Parks Category:Geography of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Fields of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Mountains of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Ramsar sites in Bosnia and Herzegovina